


Suit Your Tastes

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It's okay to let your significant other dress you up.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Osamutober





	Suit Your Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #24 for Osamutober  
> Fashion Part 2

You were beautiful in every single outfit you wore. You were beautiful even when you had just woken up, hair a mess, and your eyes slowly blinking groggy. 

To him, you were always beautiful.

Every time you asked him if you looked okay, his answer was always yes. You were. You looked great, amazing. Yet there were times that even when you did look good, he'd play it down. After all, there were some outfits that only he had the right to see you in, and no one else.

He loved spoiling you with clothes. Even though he knew you weren't materialistic, whenever he'd catch you staring at a certain article of clothing for a bit too long, he'd always end up buying it for you. It always took you by surprise, but you always enjoyed it. And honestly, with the amount of times he's done this surprise and impulsive gifting, you're pretty sure that the majority of your closet was picked out by him. 

Although Osamu would go to painstaking lengths to make sure your clothes were beautiful, meanwhile when it came to his own fashion sense, everything was simplistic. Osamu rarely tried to follow the trend, but there was really no need to since you've personally taken it upon you to help him dress up whenever he goes out with his friends. 

It was always entertaining though, seeing how everyone he hung out with knew that his fashion sense was essentially yours. Atsumu would always tease him and tell him that he was essentially a play doll for you. 

But he didn't care. After all, whenever he's dressed exactly according to your tastes, he always managed to make your entire face bloom with a deep red. 

And for Osamu, that was all that mattered.


End file.
